


The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same.

by speakgenerally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Biting, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakgenerally/pseuds/speakgenerally
Summary: Silence surrounds them. Stiles feels like he’s been lit up with electricity, currents running all along his nerve endings, when Scott smirks darkly at Stiles. Like Stiles has no clue, no fucking clue, what he’s asking for. That’s the way Stiles is, he jumps headfirst, and then maybe thinks about repercussions later.





	The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same.

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are all mine. I suck at editing and writing a proper sentence.

Stiles comes to in the back of his Jeep. He tries to open his eyes but he’s in so much pain without looking that it’d be a mistake to see how bad his wounds are. The events of the night are blurry. There was another pack, mean and disorganized but fuelled by anger. Plus, Stiles might have a baseball bat and a way with mountain ash but he’s slow and fragile. He’s only human.

Stiles can’t see Scott but he knows he’s the one driving the car. The constant twists and turns make Stiles nauseous but he tries to breathe slowly in and out through his mouth. He thinks his nose is broken, probably a few ribs, his wrist feels like it’s shattered into shards and his left ankle feels the same. His breath comes out in wheezes and Stiles should be freaking out but he’s not. It’s the end or it’s not. They took out that other pack or they didn’t. In either case he can’t do much being this broken in the backseat of his Jeep.

Scott’s panting out breaths and Stiles wants to reach over, put a hand on the back of his neck and tell Scott not to worry. Stiles doesn’t, can’t move, and Scott would flip his shit, not unlike how he is right now. The streetlight catch on his eyes, red and frantic, and Stiles wonders if he is going to die.

At least it’s for a good reason. On top of being an angry pack, hellbent on taking over an already claimed territory, they weren’t nice to the human members treated them like animals; like property. The humans didn’t even realize they needed help, that what was done to them was wrong, and it made something inside Stiles snap.

Stiles knew better than anyone that there are good wolves and bad, just like humans. The problem is that wolves are always stronger, faster, and can heal anything thrown at them. These humans? Thought they needed protection that there were only bad and worse wolves, and didn’t understand how Scott could treat Stiles, thought it was a farce, that Stiles was just acting, because there was no way an Alpha treated his subordinates like they were equals.

It’s fucked up that was when Stiles realized Scott loved him. Like not as a bro, but like a lover. Stiles isn’t going to say it didn’t screw with his head a little, because it did. It did because there was Allison and Kira, and there was no space for Stiles when Scott is with someone. Stiles is never with someone and during those times there was a Scott shaped space in his heart. 

Stiles knows he gets jealous and irrationally territorial when it comes to Scott so he did what any sane bro would do and backed off, let Scott get his, and tried to be happy for him even if it left Stiles alone. Scott wasn’t even that bad if Stiles is being honest. It’s just going from always having one person around to not is an adjustment. Stiles has never claimed he was good with change.

Finding out Scott loved him was a change but not. Nothing really changed and that’s why Stiles never saw it. Scott didn’t touch him any more than normal, didn’t hang out with him any more than normal, and he certainly never said anything different than normal. But then again, that just means Stiles should have noticed sooner.

He didn’t. It wasn’t even when those abused humans kept assuming that the only reason that Scott was nice to him was because he had to be fucking Stiles. The first time Stiles heard it he burst out laughing, almost to the point of tears. He saw the look on Scott’s face, the disgust for how the wolves treated their more fragile counterparts, but there was something in the look that made Stiles pause. Scott just seemed like more, too big for his body and ready to snarl. It was odd because even if these humans were wrong it was because of how they were raised and what was done to them, it wasn’t any fault of their own that they just didn’t understand. Scott didn’t like that they couldn’t understand and maybe it was their symbiotic relationship that Stiles knew Scott was angry and it had more to do with Stiles than anything else.

Scott’s a nice guy though and he wears all his emotions on his sleeve and it wasn’t anything Stiles could pinpoint and dissect so he let it go. That was only the first time Stiles paused but not the last. He started to remember things, things that on their own don’t mean much, but when you put them all together well, it tells a different story.

Times when another pack was in their territory and Stiles had to get deeply scent marked, wearing Scott’s clothing and Scott sleeping in Stiles bed. On its own it doesn’t mean much because at the time Scott was a new alpha more possessive than he’d like to admit and Allison was a hunter that probably smelled more like wolfsbane than anything else. Stiles was just the weak human with that trusty bat. It’s not that they didn’t share beds often, maybe not every night for two weeks, but then again he knew Scott wanted to protect him and when the pack left there were no more impromptu sleepovers, or any more than normal.

What Stiles remembers later is that Mason wasn’t scent marked like he was and at the time Stiles assumed Liam was doing it but it was after reading a passage while researching that a beta does not make an alpha, and does not have authority over the pack even if Liam was Scott’s second. 

That’s another thing Scott refers to Liam as his second and it offended Stiles at first, but then Stiles understood that when unknown entities come in to talk with the pack it puts up a more solid front to have the wolves on the frontlines, even if Stiles was the brains of the operation. Probably because he was easy to catch and hurt and who could save him if he was in danger? It’s probably best if no one knew how important Stiles really was to the pack. 

There’s another moment that tickles at his mind but it’s so blurry and fogged because he’d been sad and depressed and alone and he’d drank and drank until he was numb with a slight grin on his face. He remembers Peter finding him in the woods, remembers him saying something about how Stiles better be grateful for hauling him back to the semi rebuilt Hale house and to remember to tell Scott he was just helping. He remembers Scott coming in, eyes red as blood and Stiles thinks he yelled, but it’s so unlike Scott that Stiles thinks he made it up, and Stiles thinks Peter got punched in the face but those wounds heal so fast Stiles can’t be certain.

It’s later, months later, and it comes back clearly. 

“If you fucking touched him I’ll kill you.” Turns out Scott didn’t yell and Stiles did make that up.

“Listen, maybe you should take better care of your boy instead of coming in here and snarling at me,” Peter replies but Stiles remembers that Peter was scared, didn’t have his nine lives anymore, and wouldn’t be able to take Scott on. 

“He’s helping me,” Stiles had slurred and that’s when Scott’s red eyes zeroed in on him.

“How can you be so stupid?” No, Scott did yell it just wasn’t at Peter.

“Not stupid. I’m smart,” He grinned at Scott and Scott snarled moving closer. “No, bad dog, no touch. You can’t be mad that I had fun without you and that Peter’s my new best friend.” Obviously Stiles was drunk to say something like that. 

“You call this fun?” Scott’s voice is softer now, and Stiles thinks he was confused but that’s blurred to. 

“Well, what else am I supposed to do on my own?” If Stiles was sober he wouldn’t have said anything so damning to Scott, and if he was sober he would have avoided Scott for the next day after, but he was wasted. 

He remembers Scott coming by every other day. Remember Scott texting and calling when he couldn’t go see Stiles. Stiles remembers that Kira and Scott broke up not too long after, but again this is a few months later and he didn’t think he was the cause.

Now, laying in the back of his Jeep he knows he is. 

But that’s not when he knew. Scott didn’t do anything different than normal, but granted it took Stiles a long ass time to realize that everyone else did. He realized one day that there were only three people, excluding Peter and that drunken night, that touched him. His father, Scott’s mother, and Scott himself. After he thought it, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, and there were no bro hugs from Kira and Liam, no jostled shoulders from Mason, and he’s pretty sure Derek wouldn’t step into a five foot radius around him. 

And even if everything Scott did was normal, sleep in his bed, wrap an arm around his shoulder or even his waist it became charged as something more. Stiles couldn’t stop seeing it, remember things that don’t seem so normal anymore. 

Stiles talks a lot and he likes figuring out problems. He wasn’t sure this even was a problem. He has his best friend back. And sure Stiles knows that there’s something more going on but he’s not certain and doesn’t want to incriminate himself if everything has been in his head. 

Stiles really didn’t have time to sort things out and figure out what Scott was actually doing because that angry pack came back and turns out they did know Stiles was important to the pack and to the Alpha especially. 

They beat the shit out of him and Stiles has been hurt before, been beat up before, but nothing like this. Stiles may be smart and wily, but he cannot take on three wolves even if his hands weren’t tied around his back.

“This will show your Alpha just why humans need protecting, why it’s our right to treat our humans how we want to. I’m surprised he left you unattended with the way you smell. I mean, I don’t have a mate, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be a human but to each their own, I guess. But he’s stupid to leave you when you live in a world this dangerous.”

Oh. Now Stiles gets it, a little late, and hates his crippling insecurities because he knew even if he didn’t want to admit that there was something charged in all their interactions especially after Scott had found him with Peter.

The three wolves let up after a while, and Stiles can barely breathe. He knows there are multiple things broken in his body and worries more when the pain slowly stops. He knows he’s going into shock and that someone needs to find him soon or it doesn’t look too good for him.

Scott shows up and when he sees Stiles, blood flowing from wounds and limbs at awkward angles. He howls. He howls in rage and in despair. 

“Stiles, you’re going to be okay. You have to be okay.” Scott’s knees hit the ground hard but he doesn’t even wince but his hands hover over Stiles because he isn’t sure where he can touch without hurting Stiles more. 

“It’s okay.” Stiles says and Scott bares his teeth because that sounds like resignation. That sounds like Stiles knows he’s dying and has made peace with it. 

“No.” Scott spits through sharp fangs and Stiles’ eyes look sad.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Stiles doesn’t bother saying his body may reject the bite, he doesn’t bother saying it may make his death even more painful. He doesn’t say those things because Scott has to try, and he will, and Stiles doesn’t want to add anymore guilt if it doesn’t work. 

“I’m going to be your Alpha.” It’s not a question, Scott is so sure, and Stiles tries to smile.

“Thought you already were.”

Scott’s teeth dig into Stiles right thigh, the only place without too much damage, bites into paper thin skin until he can’t taste anything but blood as it rolls down his chin. 

Stiles passes out after so Scott doesn’t feel so bad when he picks Stiles up and puts him in the Jeep. He wakes not too long later, not looking any better but Scott refuses to think he looks any worse. Scott drives like a maniac and his eyes just won’t stop burning red.

The first thing Stiles feels upon waking is that he’s in no pain and in Scott’s house in Scott’s bed. He’s disoriented, exhausted, and there’s too many things attacking him at once, from scents to sounds to taste. He manages not to fall as he gets out of bed. Everything smells too much. He’s so thirsty he can’t think and moves to Scott’s kitchen. He can sense that there are three people in Scott’s kitchen, knows it’s Scott (Alpha), Liam and Peter.

He knows they’re pack and he’s safe. That’s all he thinks as he moves into the room and makes a bee line for the sink and grabs a used glass off the counter before filling it and drinking it. He repeats this process three times before he turns to the group. 

Liam’s eyes are on the table, looks a nervous wreck, and Stiles can hear Liam’s elevated heart rate. Peter is looking at Stiles but his heart rate is slower, a deep throb to each beat. He looks at Scott, eyes blood red, teeth bared and there’s a moment where Stiles wants to cower, bare his throat, show his belly, but Stiles doesn’t just smiles with human teeth out. 

Scott sounds like a very angry lawnmower which makes Liam’s heart ratcheted up again, and now Peter’s does as well. 

“Put some fucking clothes on!” Liam all but screeches and Stiles’ smile widens, oh yeah, he didn’t notice that. Being a werewolf turns out to be very lax on the insecurity, well, plus knowing that Scott wanted all up in him helped.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Scotty, should I put on clothes?” For a second Stiles thinks he should have paid more attention and it looks like Scott’s about to snarl. Time for the big guns. “Oh, I said that all wrong didn’t l?” Stiles can actually hear Scott swallow as he stops growling. “I should have said, Alpha, should I put on clothes?”

Silence surrounds them. Stiles feels like he’s been lit up with electricity, currents running all along his nerve endings, when Scott smirks darkly at Stiles. Like Stiles has no clue, no fucking clue, what he’s asking for. That’s the way Stiles is, he jumps headfirst, and then maybe thinks about repercussions later.

Peter and Liam stand at the same time but Scott doesn’t look, keeps his eyes and his smirk on Stiles. Stiles doesn’t break eye contact, couldn’t if he wanted to, the air is heavy, thick with tension. Peter and Liam leave as silently and unthreatening as they can. Peter doesn’t have any witty remarks this time because Scott’s the Alpha, as much as Peter wishes he were, and a beta can’t take down an Alpha. Not an Alpha like Scott, not with Stiles in the cross fire. It makes Stiles body overheat at the thought.

Stiles licks his lips and watches as Scott tracks the movement. It’s Stiles’ turn to smirk.

“How are you feeling?” The question isn’t as earnest as Stiles feels Scott should be, so Stiles shrugs in response. 

“Shouldn’t you be able to scent that?” Because Stiles can tell whether by scent or whatever insane sense he has now that Scott is coiled tight and ready to spring. 

“I can scent a lot of things. You’ve always been the easiest and hardest to read. You go through too many emotions at once. You know enough to keep cycling through if you don’t want a wolf to know.”

It’s an answer and a question and Stiles isn’t sure how he feels about that.

“How long have you wanted to fuck me?” Stiles leans back against the counter, and Scott licks his lips and bares his teeth. There’s a long pause. Long enough that even though Stiles knows, can tell how Scott is looking at him, how Peter and Liam acted, and how that deranged wolf spoke to him, so he knows that Scott wants him but that pause creates doubt. 

“Since I was bitten,” Scott breathes out slowly. Stiles was not expecting that, not by a long shot. It takes a minute before he realizes what he’s feeling is rage, his head is all mixed up, but it’s takes the blood in his mouth to snap him back into the present. 

“So, what you just fuck Allison, and Kira, kiss Lydia, but all the time I’m supposed to believe you actually wanted me? C’mon, I’m pretty sure you can tell how desperate and easy I am, no need to lie on my account.” Stiles knows his eyes are flashing, and wonders in a far off way, what colour they are. Blue or gold. Sinner or saint.

“Don’t be so fucking stupid. Think. What would happen if I had you? How much control did I have at the beginning? I almost attacked you, and I knew then, that no matter how good you smelled, no matter how much I thought you’d respond to me, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t live with myself if I woke up the next morning with your bloodied body filled with my cum. I had distractions. Not that I didn’t love them in their own way, but they weren’t you, and they’d never be what you are.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Stiles hates that his voice cracks and he can hear it in surround sound. Scott takes an aborted step forward, but curls his fingers into a fist, and Stiles can smell the blood, hot and heavy in the air.

“If I needed to.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“When I was newly bitten my control was weak, and then I thought I got the hang of it, until I realized I didn’t. You just had to throw yourself at Derek, didn’t you?” The words are said with so much disdain Stiles shrinks back. “I wanted him dead, you know that? He knew. That’s why he let you, why he didn’t push you away, let you come to him.”

“Nothing happened. He didn’t want me like that.”

“You sure about that?” Scott says and it’s vicious in a way Scott isn’t and he taps his nose. Stiles cocks his head to the side.

“Still,” Stiles doesn’t believe it, not really, but there’s no sense arguing that, “nothing happened.”

“He scent marked you all the time and I had to smell him on you and you leaking on your fucking boxers.” Scott runs a hand through his hair finally closing his eyes and breaking contact. “I always wanted to bite you and scratch you and fuck you and you were so fucking oblivious but I learned I was good at hiding it from you because you never thought I could hide anything from you. And then these wolves came and…and I knew they’d go after you and you’re so fucking reckless that you wouldn’t even know why, think it’s because your pack or the ‘brains of the operation’” Scott scoffs like Stiles doesn’t have brains for anything. 

Stiles can’t be anything but embarrassed. It’s a slow burning embarrassment that Stiles can push away.

“Well, I smell like yours now.” Because Stiles isn’t stupid, knows that there’s no other way for this to play out and he wouldn’t have it any other way. That dark smirk is back, and so are those red eyes and sharp teeth. 

“You always smelled like mine. You just didn’t know it.”

It’s the way Scott says it all smug and proud, that Stiles is his, that changes those currents on his nerve endings making his blood pump harder and go south. Scott breathes deep, mouth open, eyes heavy lidded at the scent. 

“I know it now, and I can handle you now, can’t I? All these newfound healing abilities.”

“Yes. Had to wait until I had enough control or you became one of us.” 

“This was all part of the plan?” Stiles knows he doesn’t mean the actually events that took place, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t think something similar wouldn’t have happened, wouldn’t have needed to happen.

“No. The plan, which wasn’t so much a plan as a fantasy, wasn’t ever going to be you getting hurt. Do you get that? When I’m in my right mind I can’t even think of you getting hurt or I want to hurt anyone that’s near you, anyone that isn’t me. The plan was when I finally had complete control I’d tell you. I’d tell you and then let you know it would be safer for you, if you wanted me, to take the bite so I wouldn’t hurt you, not truly.”

There it is. The plan, that wasn’t a plan, but a fantasy that Scott has harboured since he became alpha, because there is no way he’d let Stiles take the bite from Derek and belong to Derek in any way.

“I’m assuming knotting is real then?” Stiles figures it’s time to get this show on the road. There will be more talking, but Scott is reeling and there’s no point is keeping this discussion going if they’re both going to be bitter and resentful, not when there could be orgasms instead.

“Yes,” Scott’s voice has gone deep and husky and it makes Stiles shivers.

“Knotting your hand thinking about me?” Stiles asks as he lets his hand run down his stomach and loosely fists himself with a grin stretching his lips.

“Yes.” Stiles smiles wider as he jerks himself off lazily.

“Plus, you got all the Alpha juice running through you, bet you want me to submit to you, show you my throat and my belly, want me on my knees for you, and on my hands and knees, right? Easier to mount me, to mate me.”

“Yes.” Stiles eyes flash and neither of them are smirking.

“Then what are you waiting for, Alpha?”

Scott rushes Stiles like an animal. Scott’s all grace and savagery. Stiles doesn’t move or cower, just readies himself to take it. Scott’s lips are hard and harsh on Stiles, nipping lips making bloody kisses and Scott surges at the taste of Stiles blood. 

Scott pushes Stiles up against the counter so hard that there’s no doubt a bruise there. Scott leaves a bloody trail down Stiles jaw, tongue flicking out to soothe each bite he leaves in his wake. Stiles can’t help but bare his throat for Scott, for his Alpha, and that’s going to be weird and need rules but Stiles can’t think of that, can only make pitiful mewling noises that has Scott grinding into him.

“You’re mine,” Scott says and Stiles is almost taken out of the moment, but Stiles isn’t disagreeing, not in the slightest. “No one else can have you. Do you get that?” Scott asks punctuating with a hard bite that breaks through skin and throbs in synchrony with Stiles cock. 

“Yes.” Stiles hisses as Scott’s teeth dig in again with a prime example of marking his territory. 

“Good.” Scott says and moves away an inch, not touching anymore and both are breathing heavily. Stiles aches when he sees his blood on Scott’s lips and down his chin. Scott watches Stiles, who knows he must look a mess, a perfect mess for a wolf, for Scott. 

Scott kneels and Stiles knees almost buckle, again he didn’t expect this, not in the least.

“I know this is fucked up,” Scott says breathing in and nipping at Stiles hip. “But you, everything about you, every piece of you is mine.” Stiles partly feels like Scott is beating a dead horse, but mostly his dick just gets harder, weeping for Scott to show Stiles what that actually means.

“I’m yours,” Stiles brushes his hand through Scott’s dark hair, and tilts Scott’s face until their eyes contact. “You’re my Alpha.”

“I’m you’re Alpha,” the inflection is off but Stiles hears it, understands it, because Scott’s also an Alpha to Liam and the pack, but he’s Stiles’ Alpha, and Scott belongs to him in a way he doesn’t to anyone else.

“I’m your Alpha too.” For the first time this night, these last for years really, Scott smiles a Scott smile. Big, infectious, and bright. So fucking bright it hurts Stiles eyes.

“Mine,” Scott says in agreement before bulldozing ahead and sucking Stiles cock down to the root and moaning like a fucking whore at the taste. Scott doesn’t lack skill, but he has no finesse, which is absolutely fine with Stiles because Scott has a raw eagerness that is punching pitiful moans out of his throat. Scott lets Stiles fuck his throat, running his hands up and down the backs of Stiles thighs, and squeezing his ass cheeks with intent, claws out but not cutting through skin. Stiles is fisting his hands in Scott’s hair and thrusting with abandon.

Scott’s sucking Stiles’ cock like how he wants to fuck Stiles, which is an odd way of looking at it, but it’s all consuming, all Stiles’ attention is focused on Scottscottscott. Where his hands are, what his tongue is doing, and Scott’s scent. Stiles closes his eyes thinks of how red and angry and wet Scott’s dick must be and he wants it in his mouth, in his ass, and he wants it coming all over him and inside him. 

“Fuck,” Stiles groans deep as he empties himself down Scott’s throat. 

It takes a moment for Stiles to get his breathing back and he whimpers as Scott bites him again. Scott bites deeper than the ones on his throat, and deeper than the one that turned him. Scott bites Stiles’ hip so hard that tears gather in Stiles’ eyes but his dick jerks and a small dollop of come drops on his thigh. Scott cleans that right up after he removes his blood red teeth from Stiles’ flesh. There’s a satisfaction in Scott that Stiles has never seen before and it makes him chuckle, and then he thinks, and he’s all out laughing.

“What?” Scott asks but not worried, because he can scent Stiles, there’s nothing Stiles is trying to hide.

“You’re a bastard,” Stiles grins and bends down to press his mouth to Scott’s. Scott may be the one kneeling but he dominates the kiss, tasting and making Stiles taste his own blood and come and all on Scott’s tongue. “These aren’t going to heal for a while, especially this one,” Stiles says as his traces his hip, and if Stiles hadn’t literally just come he’d be hard in a second with the look of fierce desire on Scott’s face.

“The ones I let you put on me won’t heal for a while either,” Scott licks his lips clean and leaves that hanging in the air. Stiles can feel himself getting hard because Scott will _let_ him leave marks, wants him to leave marks, and Stiles swallows back saliva as his teeth lengthen. “So, are you going to mark me Alpha?”


End file.
